Transformers Toddler Trouble!
by Vampiregurl12
Summary: Toddlers Arcee, Her sister Chromia, and their best friend Bumblebee live at a toddler orphanage and can get their selves into big trouble, and they always do it together! but when they are captured does their trouble making help them escape and survive?
1. waiting for bumblebee

**I have been thinking about making this story for a while so I am excited to finally release this! I hope you enjoy!**

**...**

Toddler Arcee was looking at the window waiting for her best friend, Bumblebee. She has been waiting for him to come back ever since he left with Optimus Prime to go shopping. Arcee sighed.

"Arcee? What are you doing?" Arcee's older sister, Chromia, asked.

Chromia was only a few days earlier than Arcee. Let's just say they were _supposed_ to be twins, but Arcee refused to come at the same day.

Arcee looked at her older toddler sister. "Waiting for Bee of course!" Arcee said as she carefully put her feet on the ground so she wouldn't fall over.

"Of course! I should have known!" Chromia said.

"Bee is my best friend and I should honor it!" Arcee said as she stood up straight and stiffened out.

"Maybe you honor it to much,'Cee. You better be careful, cause maybe one day he will end up being your boyfriend!" Chromia teased.

"Boyfriend? What's that?" Arcee asked.

"You'll see someday, but I'm not telling you right now. I feel like you should figure that out yourself." Chromia said as she sat down.

"I want to know, sissy! I hate when you know more than me and you won't tell me about them!"Arcee really wanted to know."I always wanted to be a warrior and how am I going to do that if I don't even know a scrapping thing?!" Arcee added.

Chromia shrugged. "You need to start learning on things by your self, Arcee. You can't always depend on us and remember...I am starting to learn new things too. We are only toddlers, still in diapers and drinking from sippy cups."

Chromia reminded her.

Arcee huffed and then noticed that she was thirsty. "Speaking of sippy cups,... I think I want one right about now...Filled with fresh energon that Elita makes specially for us!"Arcee said.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Chromia said racing to the door with Arcee.

Arcee looked at Chromia and they nodded together. Chromia bent down so Arcee could get and stand on her back to reach the door handle. Arcee reached the handle and pulled on it, then the door opened slowly. Arcee got down and Chromia stood up and together they walked out the door to look for Elita-one.

The girls heard someone humming their lullaby in the kitchen. "Elita!" The girls said at the same time. Arcee was the first one in the kitchen and Elita turned around quickly at the little girl.

"Ummm...Hi Elita..." Arcee said shyly. Chromia came in. "Oh come on, Arcee!You say you want to be a warrior, but you are just too shy and timid! I don't understand why!" Chromia said.

"Shush it, Mia! You're not being very nice!" Arcee said as tears build up into her optics.

"SEE! You're so sensitive!" Chromia yelled.

"Stop it, sis!" Arcee demanded through her crying.

"Hey! You two stop fighting! come here, Arcee." Elita said. Arcee walked up to Elita and then Elita picked Arcee up.

"Babying her isn't going to help." Chromia mumbled. Elita heard Chromia and threw an angry glare at her.

Chromia left the room cause she was scared that she would get in worse trouble than she is now.

When she left the room completely, Elita looked at the little sobbing Arcee.

"Tell me, how did you get out of your nursery room? and what made you come out of the nursery for?" Elita asked Arcee.

Arcee giggled as she dried her tears. "I must not tell how but I will tell why. I have came for a special reason!..." Arcee said.

"Hmm...and would that reason...be...this?..." Elita said handing her, her sippy cup full energon, that she made before the girls came. Arcee nodded. Arcee always thought that Elita could some how be psychic.

Elita giggled and handed Arcee her sippy cup.

"Wait! What about Chromia! She wanted one, too!" Arcee said.

"Of course." Elita said with a giggle, as she handed her Chromia's sippy cup and letting her down.

"I will give it to her right away!" Arcee called out as she she ran back to the room,but she tripped. Elita gasped,but Arcee got up right away. "The Sippys are fine!" Arcee called out as she continued to run to the room. Elita giggled and shook her head. Arcee was almost hard as nails when it came to pain, but her soft spot was her feelings and emotions.

Arcee was one special girl. Not like the others. She is going to be difficult to handle when she gets older.

Gosh! She's hard to handle now!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That was my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and want to see what happens next!**


	2. Hide-in-seek and Bumblebee returns

**Here is Chapter2! YES! O-o sorry... ^-^**

**(Arcee's POV)**

When I made it back to the nursery, I noticed the door was shut. I knocked, using my head cause my hands were full. The door opened slowly and Chromia looked at me for a minute with tears streaming down.

"I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to be mean...I'm sorry, 'CeeCee." Chromia said as she wrapped me in a hug.I just smiled. Then she released me.

"No worries, Sister. Here. I got you this." I said handing her, her sippy cup full of energon.

"But...Why?" She asked me.

"Why what?" I asked her.

"Why are you being nice when I was a jerk." Chromia asked.

"Oh. Because you're my sister/friend. I love you and thats all that matters. We all should learn how to forgive. It would be an awful world if we didn't forgive each other." I said, almost sounding like Optimus and thats exactly what she thought, too.

"You sound like Optimus." She pointed out.

"Ohh and, Sis..." I started.

"Yes, 'Cee?" She said after taking a sip of energon.

"How did you open the door alone?" I asked.

Then Iornhide showed up. He was a little older than Chromia. He was a year older. I think she likes him a lot. She talks about him a lot to me and Bee.

"Oh hi, Iornhide."I said. Chromia stayed looking at me so he didn't see her blush.

"Hey, Arcee. How are you?" He asked. I nodded.

"Feeling all right, I have been waiting for Bumblebee to comeback, though." I said, honestly.

"That's good. I heard you're little speech. Nice." He said.

I blushed."Uhh...thanks...Hide...That's nice of you to say..." I said. I couldn't hide my blush. I didn't like him but he knows how to get a girl to blush. Iornhide winked at me and Chromia frowned seeing his reflection in my optics. She was upset now.

"So do you two want to play a game of hide-in-seek?" Iornhide asked.

Chromia shook her head. I was surprised. Chromia and I love that game. We are like the best! We both would never ever dare say no to a game like that, even if we are tired or anything! Me and Chromia are like champions of that game!

"No thanks, Hide." She said sadly, with a sigh.

"W-w-why?! I thought you loved that game?!" Me and Hide yelled at the same time.

"I do...but I don't want to play." She said walking away backwards.

"Oh...alright then. Arcee and I will see if the twins will play. we need more than two players." Hide said grabbing a hold of my hand. Chromia was really upset now. She ran away.

"Whats up with her?" He asked.

"Ummm...Iornhide...I will catch up with you later. I'm still playing, but I want to talk to sister for a minute. is that alright?" I said removing my small hand from his. He nodded.

"Just promise me you will tell me whats wrong with her when you comeback." He said.

"Promise!" I said as I walked away to find Chromia.

I went into the room she went into and I sat my sippy on the table. I saw her in the corner of the closet. She shut the closet door when she saw me.

"Chromia. Come out, please." I said as I walked to the door.

"No!" She yelled stubbornly.

I pouted.

"Please." I pleaded.

"No!" She yelled again.

I opened the door and she looked at me.

"Do you like him?" I asked.

She nodded. "I do, but it looks like he likes you better than me." She said sadly.

I bent down to hug her.

"I don't think so."

"What makes you think that?!"

"He worried about you. He told me to promise to tell him whats wrong."

"Please don't!"

I smiled at her.

"Wait...did...he really worry about me?" She asked.

I nodded.

"So will you come play?" I asked.

"Umm." She hummed.

"Please. For you sister." I added, doing that cute, little, innocent girl, face that drives everyone crazy and it always worked so far.

She sighed. "Fine!" Chromia said as she got up and we ran to go fined Iornhide. He sat their with the twins Skids and Mudflap.

"They agreed to play! Oh?So you decided to play after all?!" Iornhide said.

"...Ya..." Chromia said shyly.

"So who's timid now?" I whispered, teasing her.

"Shush." She said.

I giggled.

"Ok. Who is going to be it?" Skids asked. Chromia, Iornhide, Mudflap, and I looked at each other and gave each other little smirks.

"1! 2! 3! NOT IT!" The four of us yelled.

"What?!" Skids asked. He didn't understand are way to see who is going to be it.

"You're it, Silly!" I said as I ran away.

"Scrap." Skids said as he turned around to look at the wall and not looking where we were going.

"1!...2!...3!...4!...5!...Uh...What comes after 5?!" Skids yelled.

"6!" Chromia yelled.

"Thanks! 6!...8!...7!..." Skids continued.

"7 comes before 8!" Iornhide yelled.I wasn't going to say anything. I didn't know how to count.

"I can't count, guys!" Skids said.

"Let me help. Repeat after me." Elita said as she came down the hall and knelt down to him.

"Thank you, !" Skids thanked, then together they counted.

I had trouble finding a spot to hide, but I found one. One of the cribs in one of the nursery rooms. I climbed in on one of the the hot pink ones. I thought I would look camouflaged. My hot pink armor almost look just like the sheets and blankets. I layed down under the covers and waited.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Skids yelled.

I stayed quite, then I couldn't keep my optics opened. I yawned silently. The blankets and sheet were extremely soft. I almost fell asleep until I heard a voice.

"Oh,Arcee. Are you sleepy?" Elita asked as she picked me up. I yawned.

"A...little..." I said.

"I think you all need a little _nap_." Elita said. Iornhide, Chromia, Skids, and Mudflap gasped at the same time.

"What?" Elita asked.

"YOU SAID A BAD WORD!" The four yelled.

"What? No I didn't..." Elita said in a curious tone.

"The _N _Word!" They yelled.

"_N _Wor-...oh...Nap?" She asked half giggling.

"STOP IT! THAT'S A BAD WORD!" They yelled.

Elita just bursted out laughing.

"And who told you that?" She asked.

"Uncle Wheeljack." They said. "He said it's a bad word. We agree. We don't like it." Chromia added.

"Haha. Don't listen to him. He just wants to be a royal pain in the aft." Elita said.

"But he's funny." Mudflap said.

"I know,but he can also get you into trouble. Now come on. You all need a nap. It was past your all's nap time a while ago. I let it go a while a go cause you were all having so much fun." Elita said.

"Then we all need to have fun more." Iornhide said. I don't know what their problems are. I love naps. I love naps and dreaming. I think dreams are wonderful. I barely get nightmares.

"OK. Before I get you all to bed, I need to know who needs a diaper change." Elita asked. Skids slowly raised his hand.

"1 or 2?" She asked. I wounder why she always ask that question. why does she need to know if we did number 1 or 2?

"...3..." Skids said blushing.

"I should have known." Elita said as she put me down and picked up Skids. She walked out the door with him and he waved bye to us. He hates diaper changes and he also hates toilets. He's scared he is going to get sucked in every time we have potty training time. You can here him scream at the other side of town! The door opened and then Optimus and Bumblebee standed their looking at us.

"BEE!" I yelled as I ran up to him and we hugged each other.

"I missed you, Arcee!" Bumblebee said, not letting me go. I didn't care if we hugged till the end of the world.

"I missed you, too! I have been waiting for you to come back ever since you left." I said,truthfully. I could here the others giggling. I saw Iornhide make a heart shape at us. What was that for? I felt Bumblebee blush. The heat of his cheeks felt so warm.

"Hey, Arcee. Do you know where Elita is?" Optimus asked.

"She's changing Skids." I answered as Bumblebee let me go.

"Thanks." Optimus thanked.

"You're welcome." I said.

Before he could leave, Elita showed up and Skids ran into the room. Wow. That was a quick change.

" Hey, Hon. How you doing?" Elita said. Optimus gave her a kiss on the lips.

"EEEEWWWWW!" Everyone yelled, including me. Optimus and Elita just giggled at our reactions.

"I need to talk to you for a minute." Optimus said seriously a few seconds later after calming down his giggle.

"Oh...all right. You guys have a few minutes to play, then it's nap time." Elita said as she walked away with Optimus. Bumblebee looked at me again.

"Arcee, can you fallow me for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said. The others giggled and laughed some more. I wonder why? I fallowed Bee into one of the rooms.

"What is it, Bee? Why do you want to be alone with me for?" I asked.

"This." He said handing me a little doll. It had bright, blue eyes and a lot of thin, brown, strings of hair. The outfit was a hot pink dress and hot pink boots. It also had a bright pink bow in the hair and a beautiful necklace.

"Oh, Bee! It's beautiful!" I said.

"I want you to have it. I asked Optimus if I could give it to you and guess what...It had a matching necklace that comes with it." Bee said blushing as he put the necklace on me.

"Oh,Bee. You didn't have to..." I started.

"No. I wanted to. You're my best friend and you're always so nice to me. Now it's my turn." He said.

"Oh, Bee...Thank you so much." I said as I turned around after he finished putting the necklace on me and I gave him a hug. I was very happy.

"You're welcome." He said.I let go of him and we smiled at each other.

"Come on let's go." I said. He nodded. We walked out the door together, then we heard Elita cry.

"Optimus! Please don't leave! Please!" Elita cried. Bumblebee and I stayed behind the wall to listen.

"Elita, please. I have to leave. I'm leaving in a few days, not now. I want to spend time with you and the kids for a while. We have to keep our promise about taking great care of these kids. Thats why I have to leave. We have to keep the orphanage safe. The decepticons will do anything to take these kids." Optimus said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wish our girls didn't have to be here. They don't deserve to be here. They don't even know who their real parents are. Why did we have to lie to them and about them?" Elita said.

"To keep them safe. They couldn't keep a secret like this. specially at this age and someone might know and try to...you know..._kill them_..." Optimus said. Elita continued to cry.

"Shhhhhh. I promise to come home as soon as possible." Optimus said. Elita didn't stop the crying.

"Shhhhhhh. Please Elita...Stop...Shhhhhh." Optimus said about to cry himself. Bumblebee and I have never ever seen Optimus and Elita cry before. Well...maybe Elita. She cried once when I was taken by a random stranger and Elita had to shoot him. She didn't want to, but to get me back...she would do anything in her power. After she shot him she ran over and took me back and held on to me tightly. It was a moment that I would never forget. It was very scary with the stranger taking me, Elita screaming, me crying and screaming, the loud noise of the gun, and the stranger bleeding on me. The police tried to arrest Elita for it, but they didn't. Ever since that day,mElita always had an optic out for me.

"Arcee, maybe we should go now." Bee said. I nodded and we went back into the nursery. I was a little freaked out. Chromia and I are the only girls here at the orphanage and Elita said "I wish our girls didn't have to be here.". That means Chromia and I are daughters of Optimus and Elita and that we are...

...Half Prime...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Thats chap2! Heehee! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Stolen

**Here is the 3rd chapter!**

**(Bumblebee's POV)**

I held on to Arcee's hand as we walked down the hall. I blushed. I liked her...I mean...who wouldn't fall in love with her? She's cute, kinda smart, she's very nice,fun, and pretty. She is my best friend. We walked into the room and we heard a loud squeal. It was Chromia.

"SKIDS! DON'T EAT THAT!" Chromia squealed.

"Calm down, Chromia. It's only a raisin!" Skids said.

"Bro, don't do it! It's not a raisin!" Mudflap yelled, but it was to late. Skids already ate it. Skids made the most disgusted face ever!

"YUCK! EWWW! THAT'S NOT A RAISIN! THAT'S POOP!"Skids yelled as he stuck out his glossa. Everyone giggled and laughed. Even me and Arcee.

"They tried to tell you." I said.

"You should listen next time." Arcee said.

"Hey Bee! what's with the holding hands thing?!" Iornhide teased when he pointed out me and 'Cee holding hands.

"Are you 'Cee'Cee's boyfriend?!" The twins teased. My face turned bright red. I shook my head quickly. Arcee looked confused.

"What is a boyfriend?! someone answer me! I want to know!" Arcee yelled.

"A boyfriend is a regular mech companion with whom one has a romantic relationship." Chromia said being her usual smart self.

"Speak English, please!" Iornhide, Skids, Mudflap, and Arcee yelled.

"It's a guy who you have a love relationship with." Chromia said as she rolled her optics.

"Oh..." Arcee said as she blushed. She is very cute when she blushes. I thought for a minute that she was going to let go of my hand cause she was so embarrassed, but she only held on tighter. Then I couldn't stop blushing.

"So are you?" Iornhide said.

"I...Uh...I...I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, me and Bee are only pals." Arcee said.

"That's what they all say! You will be his girlfriend in seconds! and so you know, a girlfriend is the same thing as a boyfriend, but opposite gender." Chromia said.

"We will see, but until then, we are only pals. If we aren't comfortable with that girlfriend and boyfriend relationship, we don't have too. That will be a choice later in life, but right now...I think we are a little to young. Don't you think?" I said, to step up for Arcee. I could tell she was embarrassed badly and couldn't step up for her self. Arcee blushed at this and the others made weird faces.

"Are you sure you two aren't a perfect couple? You two make a lot of speeches..." Iornhide said. Arcee giggled.

"I am very sure and thank you all!" I said as I blushed and bowed. I heard Arcee giggle again. I love making her giggle! She is so cute! She's like a very cute robot kitten!

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen, It's time for a nap!" Elita-one yelled as she scared everyone and made them jump. Specially Arcee. Arcee jumped into my arms! We both blushed and Chromia, Iornhide, and the twins made heart at us.

"Ok...Then...uh...Oh right! Nap time!" Elita said.

"BAD WORD!" Chromia, the twins, and Iornhide yelled.

"It's not a bad word! Don't believe uncle Wheeljack with that scrap!" Elita said as she started to put each one of us in a crib. Arcee frowned when Elita put her in a crib by herself.

"I want to sleep with Chromia!" Arcee yelled.

"Ok." Elita said as she put Arcee in Chromia's crib. Chromia smiled and cuddled with her sister. Elita put me in the crib next to Arcee and Chromia's put the twins and Iornhide in a different nursery room.

"Good night, everyone! It is very late!" Elita yelled.

"Good night, Mrs. Elita!" Everyone yelled, including me.

"Good night." Elita said. Few seconds later, I looked over Arcee and Chromia's crib.

"Good night, Mia. Good night, 'Cee'Cee." I whispered. Arcee got up and hugged me.

"Good night, Bee." She said. She looked over at Chromia for a minute. Chromia was a sleep. She was out. Then Arcee looked back at me.

"Good night." She said again. Then she kissed my cheek. I blushed. She giggled and layed back down. I felt paralyzed. I couldn't move. Wow...it...felt...wonderful. The kiss. I fell back onto the crib. I heard Arcee giggle again. I set myself up and I blushed at her.

"Good night, Bee." She said again as she layed down.

"G-g-good n-n-night, 'Cee." I whispered, Then I layed down. Few minutes later I fell into recharge.

**(Middle of the night)**

I woke up with the sound of screaming. I opened my optics quickly. It was Arcee. Decepticons were taking her! There was 2 of 'em. There was a mech and the other was a femme.

"Leave me alone!" Arcee yelled.

"Hush child!" The mech said.

"We don't want to cause too much trouble." The femme said with a smirk.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"Huh?... M'mmmm...Maybe I don't want to." The mech said as he got closer to me.

"I said leave her alone!" I said.

"What are you going to do about it, Puny." He said as he pushed me a little with his pointer digit.

"I'M NOT PUNY! I will show you!" I yelled as I held up a fist.

"Stop it, Knockout! You can play with him later! Right now we-"

"If you touch a single metal on her body I swear I will-"

"Will what, puny?!"

"Knockout!"

"What?"

"I said to stop playing with him!... H'mmmmm...wait a minute..."

The femme came closer to me.

"No! Leave him alone!" Arcee yelled. The femme looked at me for a minute.

"He's coming with us, too." She told Knockout.

"But, Airachnid-" Knockout started. Airachnid glared at him.

"Never mind." Knockout mumbled as he picked me up.

"NO!" Arcee yelled as she started to cry. I got my mouth near knockouts arm and I bit it.

"OOOOWWWWW!Ahhh! You...You...You freak!" He yelled as he dropped me in the crib and he rubbed his arm.

"Ugh, Knockout! You are such a child!" Airachnid yelled as she picked me back up.

'W-w-what's going on?" Chromia said as she rubbed her optics.

"CHROMIA! HELP!" Arcee yelled.

"W-W-What?! Arcee?! Bee?! What's going on?!" Chromia said, alarmed by the two decepticons. Chromia squealed a high pitch that would make your audio receptor bleed.

"Take her and lets roll!" Airachnid said.

"Come here, sweety." Knockout said.

"NO!NO! NOOO!" Chromia yelled. Knockout picked up Chromia and then the two headed out the door with the three of us.

"Give us the children, Cons!" Optimus yelled as he ran in.

"Come on, Knockout! We're out of here!" Airachnid yelled. The two transformed with us and blast a whole in the wall, Then went out as quick as lightning.

"NOOOO!" Optimus yelled.

I looked out until he was out of sight. What was the decepticons going to do with us? Where are they taking us? Guess we will find out and pray we will be alright.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**END OF CHAPTER 3! XD YAYA! Heehee...**

**:D**


	4. decepticon army

**Here is Chapter 4! Hope you'll like it!**

_**(Chromia's POV)**_

I woke up and looked around. Arcee and Bumblebee were already awake.

"Oh no! I forgot! We were taken away!" I yelled.

Bumblebee nodded. Arcee got up.

"And I really got to use the bathroom!" Arcee said as she started to do what we toddlers call the 'I got to use the bathroom dance' or to make it sound weird and funny some say the 'PeePee dance'.

"Arcee, aren't you wearing a diaper?" I asked.

"Yes."

"That's your bathroom! It's your free pass!"

"But Elita said big femmes don't peepee in a diaper. They peepee in the toilet! And she said warriors don't peepee in diapers either!"

"Arcee! You are still 2 years old! If it's an emergency just go!"

Then a deception showed up in the room and scared the scrap out of us.

"I think I did just go." Arcee said, not moving her optics from the decepticon.

"You three are coming with me!" The decepticon said.

He picked up Arcee and Bumblebee and the Airachnid bot showed up and picked me up. I struggled around.

"Don't you dare hurt my big sister!" Arcee yelled.

"Don't worry, pretty. I won't hurt her." Airachnid said.

They walked us into what looks like a nursery room for Goth sparklings or something. Yuck. Not my taste. But it wasn't all black and those other Goth colors. They had neon pink outlining it a little. They put Arcee in a nursery bed and put Bumblebee in a different room. Maybe they were separating the femmes from the mechs. Airachnid didn't put me in a nursery bed. She put me on this flat, big, long, table thing. A female decepticon showed up.

"Make-Over?" She asked in a not so happy tone.

"Yup."

"Why are we taking autobot sparklings and toddlers every scraping year again?" The femme asked.

"I know. I know. But Megatron says it's the fastest way to make the decepticon army bigger." Airachnid said.

" *Sigh*I wish there was another way."

"Yes I do too, but hey at least we are not put up with breeding with those idiots."

"Ha! You're right, but you and knockout seem to have a close relationship..."

"What! N-No way! I mean...I use to like him but I really don't care for dating anymore."

"Come on, Aira. He's not that bad."

"Your right...maybe one day I'll tell him how I truly feel but now let's get busy."

"Ok. See you later."

"See you."

The femme picked me up and got some black paint and started to paint on my armor. I felt like crying. I DON'T WANT TO BE GOTH! Then she outlined it with some neon blue color. Then she picked up Arcee. The femme changed her diaper real quick and painted her armor with the black and then outlined it with neon pink (Guess she felt Arcee's wet bottom when she picked her up). Bumblebee was put back with us. We saw he had the same black armor as us but he had yellow neon outlines.

"There fashion needs an up grade." I told them.

"Oh. And do you think they will get fashion advice from a toddler?!" Arcee said.

"What?! Do you like there fashion?"

"No! It's terrible. Except for the neon colors. There cool!"

I rolled my optics. Then we were taken to a room and there stood the decepticon leader. Megatron.

"He's uglier than I thought." Arcee whispered to the two of us.

Bumblebee and I giggled. Then Megatron came to us.

"Hello little ones. We are about to make you a decepticon. One of the greatest armies in the world. But only if you are worthy enough and useful!" Megatron said.

"Mommy told us not to talk to strangers!" Arcee said in an innocent voice as she winked at us.

"W-What?"

"Mommy told us not to talk to strangers!"

"What?! You ungrateful child! I am no stranger! I am a Lord Megatron! Your new leader!"

"But I don't know you so you are a stranger!"

"UGH! Where did this child come from?!"

"Mommy said the store brought me. Thats where the sparklings are from! She said the store makes us for the mommys and daddys to buy so they can have their on sparklings! Lord Megsie! Did you not know that?!"

Bumblebee and I started laughing our helms off! It was supper funny. Even some of the decepticons started to chuckle, giggle, whisper, and laugh! Megatron stared at Arcee for a minute.

"SILENCE!" He yelled and suddenly the whole room went quiet. "Little girl, Whats your name?"

"They call me Arcee or sometimes 'Cee, but you can call me awesomeness!"

Megatron rolled his optics and picked up an device and went to Bumblebee.

"Whats your name son?"

"B-Bumblebee, but they call me Bee."

Then Megatron started to scan Bumblebee with the device.

"Strong mech. Energon level is perfect."

Then he went to me.

"Whats your name sweetheart?"

"Chromia, but some times they call me, Mia. I'm Arcee's big sister."

Then he started to scan me.

"Wise femme! Energon level is the same as Mr. Bee. Or just a little bit higher."

Then he went over to Arcee.

"Mr. Megsie..."

"It's Megatron!"

"Whatever! But I got use the bathroom!"

I swear Arcee as the smallest bladder ever! I could tell she wasn't playing this time. She's like this at home too.

"Hold it!"

Then he started to scan Arcee. His optics got big.

"Lord Megatron, is something wrong?" A decepticon said.

Megatron had a nasty grin going across his face.

"Very, very powerful and wise femme!. Energon level is going right off the chart! She has the blood of a prime!"

"A PRIME?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Sorry if it's short! But I hope you liked it! Please review~! Chapter5 is next! Again sorry for it's extreme shortness!**


End file.
